


Akcja Poród.

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Dziewięć miesięcy [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, poród
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No i dobrnęłam do końca :D Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i ciepłe słowa :D<br/>Nie przedłużam i zapraszam na finał :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Akcja Poród.

**Author's Note:**

> No i dobrnęłam do końca :D Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i ciepłe słowa :D  
> Nie przedłużam i zapraszam na finał :)

\- Uh, uh, uh... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Q. ściskał rękę James'a w żelaznym uścisku, za każdym razem, kiedy lekarz kazał mu przeć.

Agent Jej Królewskiej Mości zastanawiał się na początku akcji porodowej czy będzie w stanie jeszcze kiedyś strzelać tą ręką, ale wszystkie te obawy zeszły na dalszy plan, kiedy zobaczył jak to wygląda.

Miła pielęgniarka, podstawiła mu krzesło, kiedy zrobił się zielony na twarzy i nie wiedział czy da radę wyjść czy zemdleje w sali.

\- James do jasnej cholery! - Q. warczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Nie waż się tracić przytomność! To ja odwalam całą robotę... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kilka chwil później, które dla nich obu wydawały się wiecznością, salę wypełnił głośny płacz noworodka.

\- Gratuluję. - Pielęgniarka podała Q. małe, różowe zawiniątko. - Mają panowie zdrową, śliczną córeczkę.

James pochylił się nad dwójką najdroższych mu na świecie ludzi i uśmiechnął się ze łzami w oczach całując ich oboje.


End file.
